jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sto-Kino Solers
Sto-Kino Solers was a powerful Jedi during the era of the Jedi vs. Sith. As the brother of Vorlon Solers, and half brother of Jaykon Solers, he was the eldest of the three. His father and mother's names are unknown, although it is thought that his father was Jaayin Ra of the Ra Clan of Mandalore. Summary Corellian/Mandalorian adopted by Cerean. One brother, one half-brother. Trained in Force by adopted Father; left Cerea when 16 and worked escorting merchants on the Corellian Trade Spine during the Galactic Civil War - following the end of the war, he went in search of 'something more.' His search led him to Socorro where he heard rumours of an ageing man living as a hermit. This man turned out to be the legendary Quinlan Vos, still living - though Master Vos was reluctant to teach, Solers learned much nonetheless and was struck by Vos's views on the Force. Up until this time, Solers had been a Jedi at heart, though never officially, but now he felt drawn to a medium, a place where rage could be as useful as serenity. After 7 years on Socorro, Solers left and travelled again, now 27 years of age. He again served for a while on various merchant caravansaries as security, until eventually his work took him to Mandalore, where he learned the name of his real father. Here he joined with a Mandalorian Clan, where he learned the way of the Mando Warrior - completely different to what he had learned in the past from Qlo-Racor Solers and Quinlan Vos - yet still useful in a special way. He remained on Mandalore for 15 years until he received word from his brother Vorlon, that there was news of his mother. On Corellia, Sto met up with his brother who informed him that he had learned the story of her death. Vorlon left soon after, leaving Sto on Corellia. Sto then decided to turn his abilities to more constructive ends, and formed a crack squadron of renegade pilots whom he rounded up from the various cantinas of Coronet. The squadron, [[Solers' Silver Dozen]], were first employed in an unofficial capacity, for CorSec, but soon after this they were brought to Wayland to serve under Marshal Yuen, then head of the IFA. While serving here, Sto first met with Aalia Ra, who was at that time married to Marshal Yuen... He served with the IFA until its collapse approximately 6 years after his arrival at Wayland, at which point he left with Aalia Ra, who had then begun proceedings of divorce from Marshal Yuen. He was present throughout the formation, the Golden Years and finally the fall of the Ra Empire. Holding key positions and rising in the ranks as the years went by. Finally, at its collapse, Sto retained only the Governorship of Gamorr which was reorganised into a Free Republic which Sto officially governed. Throughout this time he was hardly present on the world however - his time being taken up with larger and more serious issues. During that time he met with Jedi Master Mike Frantz, the two of them forming the Interplanetary Independent Strategic Command - during one of his absence from Gamorr however, the planet was invaded. Telling himself that there was little that he could have done about it, even had he been there, he contented himself with the forces he had retained from the planet and hoped to utilise them for the keeping of the peace in the Galaxy. He did swear, however, never again to let a world for which he was responsible go untended for the sake of the "larger picture." It was about this time that he dedicated himself to the new group of Jedi lead by Arhiia Concordia (who he now met only for the first time) - the Guardians of the Jedi Order. With the forces of the Praesidium Guard at his disposal, Sto-Kino Solers lead the elite black ops team into various hostile environments - his exploits at the Civil War on Arkania are well documented. . at present he suffices himself in doing all he can to guard the worlds under the protection of the Guardians of the Jedi Order. . . Biography Early Life Corellian Streetkid Orphaned at the age of only 8 years old, Sto-Kino Solers had a harsh childhood on his home planet of Corellia. When his Father died when he was only a few months old, his mother was left with little choice but to take on work as a fighter pilot for a freight convoy to Selonia; her two boys, their names unknown, she secured passage for upon the freighter itself. Brehna Jaayin-Ra was a skilled pilot, a trait passed on to both of her sons, yet as skilled as she was when the convoy was waylaid by pirate raiders she perished in defense of her two sons on the freighter. Her heroic actions saved the freighter, it's crew, and her sons - who knew little about it. Her intention was to finish the job quickly, and with the money, secure passage to Mandalore, where her husband had been born and where she had been left holdings and possessions. Sto-Kino knows little else on the matter, although his brother, Vorlon Solers, had dedicated much of his life to finding out the details, and seeking to avenge their mother if it were possible. Upon their return, they were placed into an orphanage - although the pair of them spent more time in the darker parts of Coronet than in the safety of the orphanage. They survived and thrived on hoodwinking gullible tourists, the kindness of strangers and, of course, the odd theft. Thus, abandoned in Coronet, the two boys continued for a year - often getting into trouble and even danger. It was on one such occasion that their lives changed. Having tricked a particularly nasty Aqualish into parting with his credits, the two were on the run from the consequences and were eventually cornered. Scared, they cried out as the Aqualish approached and fortunately for them, a passing Cerean, who had come to Coronet on business to supply a local restaurant with fresh produce from Cerea, stopped repaid the angry Aqualish and sent him on his way. The Cerean, whose name was Qlo-Racor Solers, took pity on the young boys and adopted them, taking them back to Cerea. Cerean Farmboy Qlo-Racor was a farmer, dwelling in the Outsider Citadels on Cerea. He already had a son, Jaykon Solers, who was only 2 years old and now became half-brother to the two newly adopted Corellians. As they were nameless, Qlo-Racor named them. Sto-Kino's name meaning "To Stand Strong in Defense." Masters :Qlo-Racor Solers :Quinlan Vos :Mandalorian Clan Apprentices :Ascendo Tuum :Jaykon Solers :Qolar Tresyn :Nataya Tisa Romance and Marriage Coming soon... Appearance and Description Coming soon... Personality and Traits Coming soon... Powers and Abilities Mastered Tier :Telekinesis, (including all variants) :Energy Manipulation (fire, electricity, light, etc) :Force Crush :Alter Environment :Force Protection :Force Cloak :Battlemind :Electric Judgment :Mind tricks (including full spectrum of abilities) :Force Heal :Force Absorb Weapons and Fighting Styles Lightsaber :Electrum/cortosis plated hilt with an intricate plaited rope design running up the sides for extra grip, the decoratation is of ultrachrome and refined beskar; double phased; silver blade; enhanced adegan pontite crystal, resonates a aura that physically and emotionally cools sentients. Shoto :Purple blade, cortosis laced hilt. Vibrosword :Half length straight vibro-sword of pure ultrachrome core, surrounded and bound to a beskar coating with the name Milraath engraved in Cerean up the length of the blade. Lightsaber Forms :Soresu, Ataru, Niman, - Adept :Makashi, Shii Cho - Highly Adept :Djem So, Vaapad - Perfected Prefers the use of a Vaapad/Djem So/Jar'kai amalgamation he named Ajra which makes use of a shoto and telekinesis. Accomplishments In order, starting with the earliest... *Mercenary *Chief of Security for the Rae Commerce Guild *Governor of Gamorr *Quaestor of the Ra Empire *Creator of Ajra Category:Characters